Episode 8443 (11th April 2019)
Plot Maya tries to talk to David but he's busy helping out at the B&B which is heaving with bird watchers as a Siberian Dusky Thrush has been spotted nearby. Robert tells Aaron about a surrogacy meeting in Hotten. Aaron points out the meeting is about domestic surrogacy. Robert is aware of that, and although he'd still prefer to do use a surrogate in the US, he knows that's now out of reach. Paddy and Vanessa have talked things through and have decided to turn down Kim's offer as they can't give up half of their business. Rhona questions if they'd rather watch the business go under rather than work with Kim because they fear of the wrath of their partners. As Kim hasn't heard anything back from Rhona yet, she decides to turn to plan B. Aaron and Robert head off to the surrogacy meeting. The Dusky Thrush is the talk of the café. Bob tells Dan that a magazine is willing to pay a fortune to anyone who gets a photograph of it. Victoria and a reluctant Ellis plot to reunite Billy and Tracy. As Gabby helps Liv get ready for Jacob coming over, she tries to talk her friend out of having sex with Jacob but Liv believes she's lucky to have Jacob so the least she can do is try this for him. When Jacob arrives at the Mill, Gabby leaves him and Liv alone. Rhona heads up to Home Farm and informs Kim that Paddy and Vanessa refused her offer. Rhona worries the vets could go under and she'll lose her job. Kim states if that happens, she can come and work for her. Liv tells Jacob that Aaron and Robert won't be back for ages so if he wants, they could have sex. Jacob states he doesn't want to then breaks up with a stunned Liv. Back at Farrers Barn, Jacob tells Maya how Liv got all dressed only for him to dump her. He feels awful. Maya questions if he regrets ending it. Jacob doesn't but he regrets using Liv. When Liv phones, Maya orders Jacob to ignore then call then the pair head upstairs. Meanwhile at the Mill, Gabby tries to comfort a devastated Liv. Kim shows Rhona the plans for her equestrian centre complete with a veterinary clinic and tells Rhona she wants her to run it. Kim explains her son Jamie is training to become a vet, and once he's qualified, he'll need a job as well as a mentor. Bob and Dan don cameo gear to go in search for the Dusky Thrush. Victoria and Ellis lure Billy and Tracy to Keepers Cottage under the pretence of a food tasting event although Tracy soon realises they've been set up. Graham suggests to Kim that she might be trying to hard when it comes to Jamie. Kim states if Jamie won't let her tell him how sorry she is, then she'll have to show it. Tracy manages to steal Victoria's house keys then she and Billy lock Victoria and Ellis inside. Rhona informs Paddy and Vanessa that Kim plans to set up her own practice as part of her new equestrian centre. Vanessa believes Kim is bluffing until Rhona reveals Kim showed her the plans and wants her to run it. Jacob and Maya lay in bed dreaming about their future when there's a knock at the front door. Maya orders Jacob to ignore it and instead make the most of the time they have together, as when she breaks up with David, they won't have an excuse to meet up anymore. Liv and Gabby head into the shop to ask David if he's seen Jacob. David allows Liv into Farrers Barn via the shop door. As Liv heads upstairs, she hears Jacob talking to someone. When she gets closer, she hears Jacob telling Maya he loves her. A devastated Liv goes to leave when a half-naked Jacob exits his bedroom. Liv asks a stunned Jacob who's in his room. Jacob won't say so Liv pushes past him and witnesses Maya getting redressed. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh Guest cast None. Locations *The Grange - Front garden *Main Street *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom *Home Farm - Office, entrance way and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Farrers Barn - Living room, kitchen, Jacob's bedroom and hallway *Keepers Cottage - Front garden, hallway, living room and kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *David's Shop - Shop floor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes